


The Best Farmer's Market Find

by Annide



Series: 911 Weeks [18]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First "I love you", Fluff, M/M, TarlosWeek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: TK wakes up to the sounds of his dad making breakfast, not alone
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & Owen Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 911 Weeks [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808203
Comments: 20
Kudos: 155





	The Best Farmer's Market Find

**Author's Note:**

> For Tarlos Week Day 4: Tarlos & Owen + Fun

The morning was almost entirely gone by the time TK woke up. He could hear sounds coming from the kitchen. It seemed like his father got it in his mind to cook brunch again. It happened practically every week at this point. Owen would often get up early, go to the farmer’s market, find some great stuff and come back impatient to cook. “Produce always tastes better fresh, son.” He’d heard that so many times, he’d stopped saying anything and just started going with it. It made his dad happy and it was all that mattered.

Today was different however. TK could hear voices too. His dad wasn’t alone, he was talking to someone. At first, he’d thought it might be Zoe. After all, a farmer’s market date sounded like something his dad could think of. But as he listened more closely, it became clear it wasn’t her. The voice was very familiar to him though. Wait. It couldn’t be who he thought it was. TK stood and walked to the kitchen to make sure. It turned out he was right. His boyfriend was standing there, cooking brunch with his dad, like it was something they did all the time.

“TK, you’re up. About time.” Owen said, prompting Carlos to look up from what he was doing. “You could’ve put on a shirt though, we have company.”

“Oh, it’s alright, I actually quite like seeing him like this.”

“Not that I don’t like seeing you first thing in the morning, but what are you doing here?” TK said.

“Your dad and I ran into each other at the farmer’s market. We thought it’d be fun to cook brunch together.”

TK sat on one of the chairs on the other side of the counter from them. The food smelled delicious of course. He would expect nothing less from his two favourite men, they were both great cooks. He let out a yawn and tried to rub sleep off his eyes.

“Is this gonna become a thing?”

“It could. Carlos is great, I love spending time with him. We had fun this morning.”

“Unless you’d prefer we don’t hang out.” Carlos handed TK a cup of coffee.

“No, I’m really happy you two get along. I’m just surprised to see you in my house so early.”

“It’s a great place, by the way. I don’t know why you’ve never invited me here before.”

“Because some activities are better without my dad there.”

“I don’t need to know more. TK, can you please go get dressed before we eat?”

Carlos wrapped an arm around his shoulders to pull him closer and give him a kiss on top of the head as he passed by with a plate of fresh fruit. TK smiled and went to change. He came back to a nice sight of his father and boyfriend setting the table and laughing together, like it was the most natural thing in the world, like they did this all the time. TK found himself imagining his future like this, the thought filling him with such happiness he could barely contain it. He came up behind Carlos, wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

“You know how we could make this better next time?”

“If you came to the farmer’s market with us?”

TK heard his dad chuckle at the idea that he’d get up early enough for that on his day off, but he decided to ignore it.

“No, if you woke up here.”

“You want me to come spend the night here in your arms then go to the farmer’s market with your dad in the morning? How domestic of you.”

“Yeah, I get like that sometimes when I love someone.”

Carlos turned around so he could face TK. He held his head in his hands, their eyes locked into each other. A fond smile was growing on his face and TK knew his boyfriend had picked up on what he was saying. It was a little out of the ordinary to share such a moment with his dad there, sitting at the table nearby, already filling up his plate, but in a way TK thought it made it all the more meaningful.

“So, you love me?”

“I do. I love you.”

“I’m really happy to hear that, because I love you too.” Carlos pulled him into a soft but passionate kiss.

“We should do this every week, as long as our schedules allow it. New tradition! A trip to the farmer’s market and family brunch.” Owen said. He looked happier than TK had seen him in a while. There was so much pride and joy on his face, TK couldn’t help but smile even more.

“Sounds great to me.” Carlos said. He and TK sat at the table, holding hands. “Let’s eat.”


End file.
